


Rouge's Replacement

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Post TG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A flash fiction story born from a fad of putting Tails into Rouges outfit.Mostly because of http://www.furaffinity.net/view/28462084/ CaseterMKI might continue it based on response.





	Rouge's Replacement

 

“Are you sure this will work?” a feminine voice spoke inside the upper city home. Tails was always one to help friends in need but even this request had started some second guessing. As the normally male fox lifted up her two larger than her head breasts while looking over herself in the hallway mirror. Her face was covered in expertly applied makeup, her eye shadow matching the orange tone of her upper face to give her eyes a shiny look that added to her piercing blue eyes and winged mascara. Her white furred muzzle had a cute little button nose at the end just above her lips that had a silver coat on them making them all the more inviting. As for the request Tails spent most of the morning getting dolled up, her fur had been brushed all over. Her orange coat had a natural luster, her chest seemed to glow as the two white fur covered melons were squeezed into a familiar outfit that belong to the friend Tails was helping. Containing her recently enlarged breasts was a pink heart shaped breast plate that was attached to a form fitting black spandex suit, two white high heel boots with a pink heart on the toe cap with the shaft snaking up her shapely legs with a pink cuff just below her upper thighs. A matching pair of gloves covered the mechanics new womanly hands. A disgruntled groan sounded from the couch in the living room that lead to the hallway.

“What do you mean?” Rouge the bat pulled herself up and leaned over the couch, a bottle of Gatorade in her hand. “You just need to show up and look pretty.” The usually composed treasure hunter had seen better days. Her makeup was smeared into her white fur and her short white hair was in a mess. She took another drink of the Gatorade as if her life depended on it. Some of the liquid spilling onto her black tank top that had two holes cut out for her wings. She was also wearing baggy pajama pants that hid her sought after curves. After letting out a sigh she slumped onto the top part of the couch, letting her arms hang over the top as she rested her head on her shoulders. “Thanks again for helping me out kid.” Tails turned to face Rouge with a pout on her face.

“Hey that’s not fair.” Tails crossed her arms, causing her breasts to spill over the breast plate slightly. “You can’t have already forgotten the deal!” Tails couldn’t help raise her voice as the bat already broke the agreement. Rouge winced in pain and brought the empty hand to grab her head.

“Geez tone it down will you? I have a splitting headache and your normal voice was high pitched enough, did you really need to change it?” Tails blushed and fidgeted with her hands.

“Well I-I didn’t want anyone to recognize me.” The two tailed bright orange fox replied. Rouge took another drink, wishing she still had some alcohol in her home. Rouge’s glare turned into a soft smile as she thought about the absurdity of their current situation.

“Look, it’s really sweet that you brought me the Gatorade and that you’re willing to be my replacement today but if you don’t want anyone finding out that you used a machine to reshape your body and dress up like me maybe you shouldn’t go.” The two eyes met in a rare moment of sincerity. Rouge sighed and continued. “I can cancel, you don’t always have to be a hero you know.” Tails shook her head and yelled.

“No! I want to do this!” Rouge dropped the bottle and grabbed her head with both hands.

“AUGH! The yelling!” Rouge fell over and pushed herself into the pillows of the couch. Tails covered her mouth with her gloved hands and apologized with a hushed voice.

“Oh...sorry.” Rouge let out a loud groan before pulling herself up on the couch to go over their plan once again.

“So, it’s a two-hour public appearance at some nerd thing. Everyone will be too busy checking out your tits to notice that we swapped and you don’t have to worry about running into any of your friend because sonic is out of town.” Tails had a pout on her face again.

“You know I have more friends than sonic right?” Rouge couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“You will after you do me this favor.” She gave the Fox a sly wink. “Anyways after the two hours you can just leave, walk, take a taxi, use your tails it doesn’t matter.” She gave Tails another up and down look. “While wearing that I would avoid public transit, never know who you’ll meet on the bus.” Tails turned around and looked at her tails.

“I’m not sure they could support my new weight.” Rouge tried her best to keep her soft smile after Tails last comment.

“Are you saying that I’m too big to fly?” Rouge clenched her fists so tight she cracked a knuckle. “Remember whose body you matched, darling.” Tails quickly faced Rouge, causing her breasts and ass to fight against the tight outfit she was wearing. Tails waved her arms outstretched in front of her as if to deflect Rouges anger away from her. The act of her arms moving so fast caused the breastplate to shift around, Tails noticed this and had an embarrassed look on her face as she readjusted her outfit.

“Hehe...sorry.” The simple apology seemed to calm Rouge’s anger. A heavy sigh was all the Rouge sent towards Tails. Rouge looked at the wall mounted clock.

“Ok you should probably get going, if you don’t have any questions than I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Tails nodded at Rouge and pumped her arms in excitement, causing her curves to bounce.

“I won’t let you down. Make sure to get some rest.” Tails waved at Rouge as she left the house. Rouge rolled back into the pillows and grabbed another Gatorade. A sudden glint on the living room table caught her eyes.

“Oh the poor thing, she didn’t take my advice.” On the table was a set of house keys and a phone that belonged to Tails. It was an easy mistake to make since her outfit didn’t have any pockets but that never stopped Rouge from using her assets to carry her important belongings. Rouge pulled out her phone and went to social media. After a brief summary of her previous night of drinking too much she made a new post.

“Sorry boys I can’t make it today but I have a very special friend taking my place. Give her all the attention you normally show me ; ) @FastestBlue @KnucklesTheRed @UltimateForm” Rouge also attached a photo she took when Tails wasn’t looking. The photo showed Tails playing with her lips in the mirror while wearing only a towel that barely covered her ass. Shortly after posting she got a text message.

_Will your friend be available for your “usual services?”_ Rouge thought about it for a moment, Tails did seem a little too eager to turn into a woman. Rouge would just make sure Tails got the full tour.

_Only if you pay in advance. Also, I need her back after you’re done with her._ By the time Rouge finished taking another drink she got a notification about a bank transfer into her account. Rouge smiled and sent out another text before going to sleep off her hangover.

_You kids have fun. She’s a bright orange fox wearing my usual get up, just make sure you don’t break her._ Rouge put down her phone and pulled the blankets over her. “Welcome to womanhood, Tails.” Rouge mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
